1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for supporting editing of documents.
2. Related Art
There are known systems using grids. For example, JP-A-64-17156 and JP-A-3-269678 disclose techniques which allow an operator to select or set a desired one of plural grids when inputting coordinates or a figure.